


Agape: An Outlaw Beauty Story

by bynightafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'what if' multi-chapter featuring Robin and…..Belle. The story will begin with Rumbelle and Outlaw Queen and then 'things' will happen that will lead to Outlaw Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape: An Outlaw Beauty Story

a·gape1

əˈɡāp/

adjective

  1. (of the mouth) wide open, especially with surprise or wonder.




 

* * *

 

“You know Belle saved my life once.”

 

As Robin watched Belle from across the room, his heart clenched with a rush of empathy that no one else could truly understand. The last petal of her rose had fallen during the night, taking with it her capacity to hope, her ability to smile. Her true love was no longer alive and she had not been there to say goodbye.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever shared the entire story before. Marian was pregnant with Roland and was terribly ill. I was desperate to save her...to save them. So desperate I went to the Dark Castle to steal from Rumplestiltskin.”

 

Regina turned around abruptly within Robin’s arms, eyebrows raised in complete shock. She knew he had a healthy dose of courage, their early encounters in the Enchanted Forest made that abundantly clear, but she truly didn’t understand how far he would go to save a loved one.

 

“Well, I nearly accomplished the unaccomplishable, stealing the dark Fairy’s wand, but nearly is not quite enough when it comes to the Dark One.”

 

“Understatement of the year.” Regina mumbled under her breath as she settled back against her lover’s chest to hear the rest of his tale. “I am quite aware of Rumple’s considerable...reach.“

 

“Let me guess? He decided to make an example out of you? It is what I would have done and I learned from….well Rumple.”

 

Robin chucked at that, “You both know each other well. I was unaware Belle was residing at the Dark Castle at the time, but she was on hand to see my hubris on full display. The Dark One made a mockery of my skills that day and I will never forget the moment he removed my arrow from his heart with a smile on his face.”

 

Shaking his head at his previous follies, Robin continued, “Despite my dubious actions, Belle decided to put her own life in danger, freeing me from Rumple’s torture room.” Regina’s body stiffened at the reminder of what Robin had endured, but let herself be soothed by his hands running up and down her arms. Robin’s touch was her port in a storm, calm and steady, a comforting force in a life filled with chaos.

 

“It was because of Belle’s actions that Roland is here today. I could never repay her for her kindness.”

 

Regina’s mind whirled with thoughts of her own history with Belle. For years she used her as a pawn in her chess match with Rumplestiltskin, never truly thinking of the life behind the leverage. As she listened to this story, she was struck again in how fate has woven all of their stories together. Years ago, Belle saved her soulmate. Belle saved her soulmate…

 

“She is quite the girl. She would have to be to fall in love with Gold,” Regina deadpanned.

 

“You know, I am happy you all have remained friends. Heaven knows she needs them, especially now. I….I just don’t think that will ever be in the cards for us. We seem to have established a mutual...acceptance of one another but I am afraid that is as far as it will ever go.”

 

Robin tightened his hold on Regina, lowering his head to breathe her in, letting himself get lost in her just a bit before responding. “That is all I could ever truly ask of you, love.”

 

Regina’s lowered her face down slightly in order to hide the rush of blood flooding her cheeks at that sentiment. Everyone in this land seemed to know how much Robin affected her, but appearances were still important. Regina had to maintain the poise and composure of a visiting monarch. It was too bad Robin did not seem to agree.

 

“You should go to her. You understand her situation more than any of us,” she said in a soft voice that only reached Robin’s ears.

 

“Thank you, Mi’lady. Everyday you give me one more reason to love you.”  

 

* * *

 

“Belle.”

 

“Oh! Robin!”, Belle exclaimed after starting with surprise. “How are you today?”

 

“I am most well. I am more interested in learning how you are fairing.”

 

“I...I...I am not sure.” Belle halted her steps, staring at the scene in front of her. The gardens of Camelot were pulsing with life and beauty, flowers dressed in resplendent hues that seemed a mockery. Here she was, surrounded by romance and possibility and her heart was being torn apart piece by piece.

 

Robin turned to stare at her, face drawn down in worry. “Perhaps you would like to sit and talk?” Not waiting on her answer, Robin gently placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to a sitting area.

 

“I have been thinking a lot about Marian’s death today. You know I was out on a job when she died?”

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t aware of that.”

 

“I never got to say goodbye… I spent years plagued by guilt for not being by her side that day. A few months ago I thought I was able to make up for that, but….” letting out a harsh sigh, Robin scolded himself for letting that witch infiltrate his thoughts. This was not about Zelena and her deception.

 

“That doesn’t matter. Long before Zelena decided to take Marian’s form I learned to move on from that guilt. It is not what Marian would have wanted from me and I knew that if fate would have allowed it, I **would** have been there.”

 

Belle took a few moments to process what Robin was telling her. “I feel like I betrayed Rumple. I should have been there. I **was** there, but I decided to take Blue’s advice to join this quest and….I can not help but feel like it was the wrong choice,” Belle’s voice broke with emotion as she thought of her actions.

 

“Belle, you were here to save him. You were not here for selfish reasons. You are here only because of your dedication to him. I can not help but think he would have done the same for you.  

 

You know, we had a talk in New York, Rumple and I. He told me that if you know where your happy ending lies, you should run to it, grasp it, and never let it go. That is what you did, Belle and you should never feel guilt for doing such a noble thing.”

Tears streamed down Belle’s face as the full weight of his words hit her. Rumple was gone. He was truly gone.

 

Robin's arms surrounded her as her body gave out under the stress of her heartache.

 

“You will get through this. We will get through this. Together.”

 

 


End file.
